The Right Moment
by starfireten
Summary: Gray took a deep breath and said, "I'm so glad you're okay…I know I told you before that I wanted to wait until this whole fiasco was done, but I lost you and I can't lose you again without telling you how I feel about you Juvia.." Based on Fairy Tail Chapter 507, and how I believe it'll happen between G&J when they awake.


_Starfireten: Hey guys it's finally time to publish a one-shot once again and finally for one of my favorite otps, GRUVIA! I'm so happy and I hope it's good. This is how I wanted to interpret when Gray and Juvia wake up after for who knows how long. Please read and review, it's my first Gruvia story and I hope you like it!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, they all belong to Hiro Mashima!_

The sunlight hit Gray's eyes. Wincing, he blocked it with his own hand. He slowly began to sit up to look around his surroundings. The sun was beginning to set, and it began to grow cold around him. He saw nothing in front of him nor on the right side of him, just a bunch of crushed rock. He realized it was all from the destruction when he attempted to fight Natsu and then stopped by Ezra. He looked down to see a blanket was placed on him.

Then suddenly, his eye widened and he began to look around frantically.

 _'W-Where is Juvia...was that all just a dream?'_ Gray thought with a frown on his face.

As he kept looking around, that was the moment when he looked down to his left, to see the blue haired beauty herself. Her eyes remained closed, but her chest continued to rise and fall. There were still marks from the last time he saw her, but they looked a lot better and there was still dry blood on her clothes. His eyes lowered down to her hip to see the scar where she had stabbed herself to save him instead of herself. His fingers traced the scar soft and slowly just so he would not wake her. It probably would look ugly to others, but that did not matter to him. She was _alive_.

Gray turned his whole body slowly toward hers, wincing because of the pain from the previous fight with Natsu. At this point he did not care, all he care about right now was that Juvia was alive and right next to him. He grabbed her hand gently and traced his thumb over her knuckle.

 _'Y-You're really alive…Y-You're okay!'_ He thought as tears began to go down his face.

It felt like there was a weight off Gray's shoulders when he came to terms that Juvia was actually right beside him. He lost so many people in his life, and he could not handle losing another important person in his life. Especially someone who he never got to tell his feelings to.

With his other hand, Gray moved a strand of Juvia's hair away from her face. To him, she was still beautiful as she was the moment she joined Fairy Tail. He just wished that she would wake up. As he wiped the tears that came from him off of her cheeks, a groan escaped Juvia's lips.

"G-Gray-sama…?"

Gray's eyes widened as he paused at what he was doing. A pair of dark blue colored eyes began to flutter open. Once Juvia's eyes focused on who was in front of her, she gave a weak smile.

"Juvia told you that Juvia would never leave, Gray-sama…" She croaked, smiling softly at him.

After what she said, Gray grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest, carefully. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head in the crook of her neck. Juvia could feel tears going down from her neck and looked down at Gray.

"J-Just shut up and li-listen okay?" Gray murmured, moving his face from its position to look at her in the face.

Juvia nodded in reply and waited for him to continue. She still kept the smile on her face, she knew that reply did not come out of anger with but with himself.

Gray took a deep breath and said, "I'm so glad you're okay…I know I told you before that I wanted to wait until this whole fiasco was done, but I lost you and I can't lose you again without telling you how I feel about you Juvia. I know I treated you back then when I ignored your feelings, but not anymore. I want to say that I l-lo, that I..."

"Gray-sama, you don't have to..."

"Damn it Juvia, I am in love with you!" He yelled, red rushing to his cheeks.

Juvia's smile continued to grow bigger as tears fell down from her face. Gray smiled back and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

"J-Juvia loves you too, Gray-sama…" She responded, pulling his lips towards hers.

For what it seemed like an eternity, Gray's lips finally met Juvia's. It was not a hard, passionate kiss, but a soft, gentle kiss. It was one that felt the longing from all of the experiences that the two had gone through. Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's neck as his rested on her waist.

A few moments later, the two separated and had a relaxed smile on their faces. Even if there was much chaos around the two, it felt like it was the right moment for them.

Gray intertwined his fingers with Juvia's and looked in front of them. He knew that they needed to go to the others, no matter how much he did not want to.

"Juvia, can you get up...?" He asked as he started to stand with much effort.

Juvia tried to get up but stumbled a little bit. Gray placed a hand on her back and kept her steady. She blushed as he put her arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay, we'll help each other. I may be able to stand but I'm still exhausted..." Gray said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

The two gave one last smile toward one another and then started to walk slowly to where the others would be. They did not care how long it would take, just being in the presence of each other made it all worthwhile. Neither of them was dead, and both of them knew exactly how the other felt about them.

 _The End!_

 _I hope you all enjoyed this story and I'm very proud that I did it! I have wanted to write a gruvia fic for so long but I was nervous and wanted to wait for the right moment. And that moment has come! I want to wish you all an early Merry Christmas and I hope this made your day! And my question to your readers is…If you were in any anime...what would it be?_

 _Bye!_


End file.
